1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to computer analysis systems and methods used for analyzing data from an industrial, manufacturing, or business processes.
2. Background Art
Data analysis systems are conventionally utilized in combination with many industrial and commercial processes to collect and process information coming from the process. Data analysis systems conventionally receive sensor data, equipment performance information, product property information, and other information about the process that may be useful if stored. Determining what data and which variables measured in the process affect process output are common uses for conventional data analysis systems.